


Taste Challenge

by Buckhardt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harryalfa, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, fanfic tierno, inspirado en un video de Facebook, louisomega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckhardt/pseuds/Buckhardt
Summary: Louis está embarazado y tiene una forma muy original para que su prometido Harry se entere.Inspirado en un video de Facebook.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Taste Challenge

Finalmente estaban comprometidos. Después de años conviviendo, al fin habían dado el gran paso de comprometerse en matrimonio y como todo gran anuncio lo hicieron público en una cena familiar en la casa de la madre de Louis quien estaba tan feliz como ellos junto a Anna, madre de Harry, y los hermanos de ambos novios.

La velada fue perfecta, incluso se quedaron más tiempo del que debían para ayudar a acomodar y limpiar el lugar cuando todos se habían ido.

Mas tarde, cercano a las siete, habían llegado a su hogar, Louis comenzó a poner en marcha su plan. Se acercó a su novio quien después de un día con la familia había decidido descansar del ajetreo sentándose en el sillón, con un volt lleno de pochoclos azucarados esperando a su amado de ojos azules quien había ido a algún lado mientras él preparaba la noche de cine. De repente alguien se sienta a su lado, lo mira, Harry había olvidado por completo que los gemelos Ernest y Doris se estaban quedando con ellos por esa noche. No es que quisiera ignorarlo sino que los niños, de ya quince años, habían pasada la última hora en algún lado de la casa seguramente con los celulares o los videojuegos de Louis. Y Louis seguía sin aparecer.

—Harry —Al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia la adolescente de rizos rojos que lo miraba con el color azul danzando en sus ojos, dicho color que compartía con todos sus hermanos. Cuando la gemela obtuvo la atención del novio de su hermano siguió hablando— ¿Haz escuchado sobre el reto de sabores?

—No, ¿qué es? —La verdad sobre Harry era que no estaba muy actualizado con las redes sociales y ese reto sonaba a que tenía que ver con eso.

—¿Están intentando convencer a Harry? —La sonrisa de Louis con su portador llegó desde la escalera, sus pies descalzos dejaban una mancha en las finas maderas de los escalones y agua caía por su lacio cabello, al parecer había decido bañarse.

Se acercó a los tres y los niños lo miraban con una sonrisa nada inocente mientras comían las palomitas de Harry, él hombre sentado no notaba las miradas con mensajes ocultos que los hermanos se daban.

—El reto consiste en cubrir tus ojos y dejar que una persona comparta diferentes sabores para probar y tienes que adivinar que es —explicó Ernest.

Harry aún no se acostumbraba al cambio de voz que sufrió él gemelo ni a la altura que este ahora poseia, a sus cortos quince años tenía la misma altura que Louis, su novio se alegraba por su hermano y bromeaba diciendo que sería más alto que él. Harry no lo veía como broma, creía firmemente que el quinceañero pasaría el metro setenta de Louis. Además, su voz era más grave que la de su hermano mayor y Ernest muchas veces se burlaba de su hermano afinandola. A Louis no le hacía gracia.

—¿Y quieren hacer eso conmigo? —Él observó como Louis se sentaba en el brazo del sillón y lo miraba con una sonrisa, conocía a su novio, él estaba detrás de todo esto, el seguramente quería darle de comer algún menjunje asqueroso como venganza por darle aguacate la semana pasada en su sándwich y ahora era el momento perfecto para cobrar su deuda. Los tres hermanos estaban complotando contra su persona.

—Prometemos no darte nada asqueroso —dijo Louis. Y con eso Harry supo que no estaba equivocado, el hombre había utilizado a sus hermanos para tomar venganza hacia él y la jugada le había salido perfecta porque no podía negarse a un juego que tenía emocionado a los hermanos adolescentes de Louis, si se negaba quizás ganaría su odio por toda la eternidad. Quizás exageraba un poco, pero los adolecentes eran impredecibles.

—Bien —susurro —está bien, hagámoslo, pero si me dan una cucaracha para comer juro que les voy a cocinar cucarachas a la parrilla todas las veces que vengan de visita, hasta en el postre.

—Ya, ya, grandote —Louis palmeo la espalda del hombre— no hace falta la amenaza, mi amor, ellos no te darán nada malo.

—No me preocupan ellos.

Los gemelos soltaron una risa, ignorando como su hermano besaba los labios de su actual novio para luego decirle que se calmara porque no seria nada malo.

En segundos todos tomaron diferentes caminos, Louis desapareció hacia la cocina lo que asustó a Harry, Ernest le pidió permiso para buscar un pañuelo en su habitación, y Doris se alejó de él para tener la toma perfecta de lo que comería y como reaccionaria. Al parecer el único que no estaba muy emocionado con la idea era él, porque los tres hermanos tenían mucho, pero demasiado entusiasmo ante la idea del reto.

Y el momento llegó. Ernest regreso con un pañuelo azul, aquel pañuelo azul que Louis le regalo hace mas de diez años y el que sigue utilizando, se lo dio para que él lo ajustara sólo aún así verifico que nada se veía por si se le ocurría hacer trampa. Ahora que su sentido de la vista estaba condicionado el sentido de la audición estaba alerta y pronto el del gusto. Los pasos descalzos de Louis se oyeron hasta que llegó a su lado donde al parecer dejo una bandeja apoyada en la mesa pequeña que había frente a la televisión.

Los dedos fríos de su omega acariciaron sus mejillas, la mueca en su rostro delato su comodidad ante tal gesto y pronto pudo sentir el sabor dulce de la boca de Louis en sus labios. El beso fue reconfortante, la tranquilidad llegó a él. Harry en verdad admira la habilidad que tiene Louis para calmar las aguas y declarar la paz en su interior.

—¿Listo? —Harry afirmó luego de la pregunta y Doris comenzó a grabar.

Ernest le coloco a Harry una cuchara en la mano, y Louis toma la otra para colocar un potecito con algo desconocido en su interior de color blanco y firme. A Harry le llevo varios intento lograr meter la cuchara en el recipiente, mientras Louis había mostrado unos carteles a la cámara.

El primero llevaba escrito: "Harry cree que esto es el reto de los sabores". —Lo logre —se escuchó a Harry en el momento en que consiguió la difícil tarea de unir dos objetos sin la visión. El segundo cartel solamente decía que no era solamente eso.

Harry llevo la cuchara con el alimento a su boca, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, las bajas risas de los gemelos lo colocaron más nervioso pero con el valor que le quedaba comenzó a saborear llevándose una grata sorpresa al sentir varios gustos explotar en su paladar.

—Creo que es leche con manzana, banana y mucha azúcar, ¿licuada?

La risa de Louis no tardo en escucharse.

—No —alargando la "o" sonó indignado— te prepare yogurt de manzana. Me llevo varios intentos, Harry.

—Oh…igual está rico, amor —Se lo veía apenado aun así Louis si estaba un poco, sólo un poco, dolido por no haberlo adivinado ya que si lo había preparado él y obviamente no tenía banana y muchos menos era muy dulce.

Tardó cinco segundo en cambiar el potecito de la mano de Harry por otro, está vez de color verde, una mezcla muy conocida para él y que no le gustaba para nada, pero que Harry amaba.

Un tercer cartel, Louis mostró, decía que había una sorpresa.

Otra vez a Harry le llevo varios intentos colocar la cuchara donde iba. Louis tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no podio aguantar la emoción de lo que sería los próxima minutos para él y para Harry. Amaba demasiado a ese hombre y por eso quería darle de la manera más original posible la noticia más esperada por ambos.

—Muy bien —el sabor llegó en segundos a Harry y se deleitó con él—, me encanta el aguacate.

Louis se sonrió, claro que le gustaba, pero esperaba que su sorpresa le gustara aún más. Harry siguió comiendo del pequeño tarro, pero Ernest se lo arrebató con su permiso diciendo que él lo terminaría. Otro recipiente fue colocado en la mano de Harry mientras Louis dejaba a la vista otro cartel que su expresaba su felicidad en cuatro palabras: "Amo a este hombre". Otro cartel más "Y estoy muy emocionado por decirle".

Harry está vez tardo unos segundos en reaccionar al sabor porque le sorprendió que sea eso, en su mente seguía la idea de que le darían algo asqueroso o picante pero no aquel postre que lo remitia a su infancia.

—Es postre de banana, para bebés, siempre me lo daba mi mamá —terminó de hablar y volvió a comer.

—¿Por qué crees que te di este? —pregunto Louis ilusionado con que captaría la indirecta en la primera oportunidad.

—Porque me sigue gustando, es mi favorito. —Y zambullo la cuchara en el dulce una vez más. Louis miraba a ese hombre con amor y no podía creer que ese sujeto pareciera un gran bebé gigante emocionado por su comida favorita y tampoco podía imaginar una vida sin ese hombre que se alegraba por recibir una muestra de cariño. Estaba tan enamorado de él que incluso las cosas más simples le parecían maravillosas.

—¿Y a quien más crees que le guste? —La respuesta estaba ahí, había hecho la pregunta perfecta, Harry sólo debía responder una palabra y la verdad se revelaría.

—Quizás a Ernest y a Doris. Chicos, ¿quieren? —Louis definitivamente adoraba a su novio, pero no cuando decidía ser amable cuando no debía serlo. Ambos jóvenes se rieron un poco por la situación y negaron la invitación. Louis volvió a preguntar aún con su sonrisa sin flaquear. —A los bebés.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Nadie decía nada ni movía un músculo.

—¿Y a qué bebés podrían gustarle?

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de Harry, la respuesta llegó inmediato. —A los nuestros — ellos aún no tenían hijos, eso estaba más que claro, pero habían hablado mucho sobre ello y Louis había dejado de cuidarse hace casi seis meses, meses en los que Harry llegaba a su hogar con la esperanza de que formarían una familia pronto se haría realidad pero su deseo no se había cumplido.

Louis quería saborear la noticia antes de soltarla, sin embargo su deseo de que Harry supiera y lo celebrará con el era más grande que torturar a su prometido con un largo silencio.

—Sí.

Lo siguiente que pasó luego de largos segundo de silencio y confusión por parte de Harry fue ver al futuro padre quitarse la bandana de los ojos. Los ojos brillantes de Louis lo recibieron y no necesito palabras para confirmarlo porque lo veía en la sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su piel, en su aroma y en sobre todo en su mirada, cargada de amor.

—Vamos a ser papás, estoy embarazado.

Los brazos fuertes de Harry lo rodearon en un abrazo, Louis por su parte lo abrazo por debajo de ellos atrayéndolo más hacia él. El metro ochenta de su pareja nunca fue una incomodidad porque encajaba perfectamente con su altura, el cuerpo grande y ancho de Harry siempre fue una de las tantas razones de los porque se sentía seguro a su lado, y en ese abrazo que expresaba y juntaba ambos corazones que latían al mismo ritmo dándose un abrazo desde el profundo sentimiento de amor, ahí, justamente ahí, es donde ambos se unían y compartían uno de los momentos más memorables como aquella vez cuando se enamoraron, cuando el fue el primer "te amo", el momento de la convivencia, el inesperado anillo y la propuesta de matrimonio, junto a todos esos recuerdos guardados en los latidos de sus corazón, ahí, se unía a ellos este momento.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

Las manos de Harry se aferraron aún más a Louis, los espasmos comenzaron unos segundos después. La emoción había dado paso a las lágrimas que caían en cascadas por las mejillas blancas del abrumado y sorprendido nuevo futuro papá. Louis acariciaba la espalda del hombre para intentar calmarlo mientras el intentaba no llorar, su hermana seguía grabando el momento así podía revivirlo cuando quisiera.

Al cabo de unos minutos Harry lo soltó para arrodillarse frente a Louis y besar la pequeña barriga (que siempre estuvo ahí) y decirle que lo amaba mucho. Se paró para besarlo y el beso continuo por un largo rato, las lágrimas de felicidad ahora brotaban de Louis, pero no le importaba porque el necesitaba expresar su felicidad con abrazos, besos, lágrimas y sonrisas.

—Te amo, te amo, Louis, te amo. —Sus labios estaban rojos, pero aún no se cansaba de besarlo. —Gracias, gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Seremos papás, estas embarazado, tendremos un bebé, gracias.

Louis deseaba ese bebé tanto como él, no había nada que agradecer más que cuidar de él y amarlo. Ellos dos se encargarían de amar y cuidar a su hijo porque es lo que siempre desearon.

El vídeo se cortó luego de Harry preguntará por la prueba de embarazo, los gemelos felicitaron a los dos deseándoles muchas felicidades y mientras Harry intentaba no seguir llorando Louis llegó con la prueba en su mano. Sólo le tomo un segundo mirarlo y lo siguiente fue abrazar y besar a Louis una vez más, quería expresar todo su amor que no podía con palabras, pero también quería gritar que era el día más feliz de su vida.

Al final, Harry tenía razón al creer que los hermanos estaban planeando algo, pero jamás creyó que eso le iba a traer tanta felicidad.


End file.
